


Art: Festive Kara

by mekare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, Fanart, Gen, Ink, Supergirl Advent 2017, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: A happy festive Kara as my entry for day 1 of the 12 Days of Supergirl Advent Challenge 2017 at supergirl_tv on Dreamwidth. (and an antidote to season 3's mid-season finale).





	Art: Festive Kara




End file.
